Pretty Cure Max Heart: La historia sigue
by Aria Evangeline
Summary: Las Pretty Cure creen que por fin podrán vivir una vida normal... Pero no saben que muchos peligros se avecinan y alguien no está preparado para enfrentarlos... KiriaxHonoka/NagisaxShogo
1. Las pretty cure regresan

**Gracias a Ciel-Senpai, mi Beta y de mis mejores amigas**

* * *

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que las Pretty Cure salvaron al Jardín de los arcoíris, Hikari se habia mudado a Tokyo con una tía de Akane, y Porun y Lulun se fueron con ella. Nagisa, Honoka y Shougo ahora van en la misma clase ya que Shogo repitió por culpa de un profesor que le tenía manía.

—Nagisa, Nagisa—los susurros de Honoka despertaron a Nagisa… Más o menos—. ¡Nagisa despierta!

—¡Estoy despierta!—gritó levantándose de su silla, a la vez que todos sus compañeros de clase reían. Nagisa se sentó, avergonzada después de pedir perdón, y fulminó a Honoka con la mirada mientras le susurraba—: ¡¿Qué?!

—Te va a tocar a ti el siguiente ejercicio…—respondió la chica y giró la cabeza enfadada, por la actitud de su amiga, y avergonzada, pensando que había hecho algo malo.

—Vale, no pasa nada—intentó relajarla Nagisa, cosa que funcionó. Honoka se giró de nuevo hacia ella y sonrió.

—Señorita Misumi, ¿podría decirme cuanto es 2X+4X-3X?—pregunto el profesor, aún algo enfadado porque Nagisa se durmiera y se despertara así.

—Eh… La respuesta es… ¿3X?—contestó ella, indecisa.

—Sí, así es- Contesto el profesor, bastante asombrado.

—_Tengo una suerte que no me la creo ni yo…_—pensó la chica, sentándose de nuevo, mientras Shogo y Honoka la felicitaban en voz baja.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, tanto, que Nagisa volvió a dormirse, y al salir...

—Chicas, ¿os apetece salir hoy a algún sitio?—preguntó Shogo.

—¡Sí!—contestaron las dos chicas al unísono. Después de un día "agotador", según Nagisa, ¿a quién no le apetecería dar un paseo o salir a algún sitio?

—Entonces quedamos en el Tako Café a las 16:00, ¿vale?—dijo Shogo. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y él sonrió—. Nos vemos—el chico se alejó diciéndoles adiós.

Las chicas se dirige a casa de Nagisa, ya que su madre había invitado a Honoka a comer y pasar todo el fin de semana en su casa.

La madre de Nagisa y su marido se tenían que ir con Ryota a algún lugar, no muy importante para las chicas, pero sí para su hermano, que había salido de casa emocionado.

Ya en casa de Nagisa comieron y hablaron hasta la hora que habían quedado con Shogo.

—Honoka ya casi son las 16:00, deberíamos irnos—dijo Nagisa mirando el reloj despreocupadamente.

—Sí, tienes razón, mejor vamos tirando—respondió Honoka, ella sí estaba un poco preocupada.

—No me lo puedo creer—dijo Nagisa, después de que ambas hubieran salido de su casa decidiendo no quitarse el uniforme de la escuela.

—¿Qué es lo que no te puedes creer?—preguntó Honoka, mirando a Nagisa mientras caminaban.

—Que pasado el tiempo me haya vuelto amiga de Fugi P—respondió ella con chispitas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¿Sabes Nagisa? Me dais mucha envidia—dijo Honoka, avergonzada y miró al suelo.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues que a ti te gusta Shogo y está claro que a él le gustas tú, y que yo no puedo estar al lado de la persona que me gusta…

—¿Te refieres a Kiria?—en cuando Nagisa dijo eso, Honoka se sonrojó.

—¡Sí, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie!—respondió ella—. Y no hables tan alto…

—Pero si eres tú la que habla alto…—Honoka le lanzó una mirada de reproche, con algo de furia y Nagisa cambió rápidamente sus palabras—. Esto digo… No te preocupes Honoka, seré una tumba. Jejejeje…

Paso el rato y llegaron junto a Shogo, se pasaron todo el día riendo, comiendo y hablando sobre cosas de la escuela hasta que Nagisa cambió de tema rápidamente, pasando a hablar de comida.

Poco después, mientras hablaban del takoyaki, escucharon a una chica gritar y el ambiente cambió, y de la nada, apareció un monstruo.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!—preguntó Shogo, levantándose del banco en el que estaban sentados.

—¿Un Zakena?—pregunto Nagisa, levantándose también. Honoka saltó del banco y le tapó la boca a la chica, dándole a entender que casi las descubre.

—Eso es imposible—dijo Honoka, muy asustada.

P-Huir, escapar DIJO Nagisa a Shogo.

Bueno, ahora me Zire hijo vosotras-bye Shogo.

—¿Y si te digo que estoy viendo a alguien que grita por ayuda?—preguntó Nagisa, queriendo alejar a Shogo del peligro.

—¡Está bien! ¡Iré a ayudarle y cuándo vuelva, quiero veros aquí y marcharnos todos juntos!—gritó el chico y se alejó corriendo.

—Tenéis que transformaros-mepo—dijo Mepel—. Este eneno no debería llevaron mucho tiempo.

—Si rápido-mipo—dijo Mipel, dándole la razón a Mepel.

—¡Nagisa!—gritó Honoka mirando a la chica a los ojos. Esta afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!—gritaron al unísono, y se transformaron.

—¡Guardiana de la luz, Cure Black!

—¡Guardiana de la luz, Cure White!

\- ¡JUNTAS SOMOS Pretty Cure!

—¡Siervos del poder de la oscuridad…

\- ... Es hora de que volváis a casa!

Honoka le dio una patada al Zakena y este cayó al suelo. Las Pretty Cure aprovecharon para lanzar su ataque.

—¡Trueno negro!

—¡Trueno blanco!

—La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure…

—… expulsan a la mente maligna.

—¡RAYO DE MÁRMOL PRETTY CURE…! ¡MAX! ¡CHISPA!

Tras esto el Zakena se desplomó, y Nagisa y Honoka se giraron y vieron cómo Shogo estaba ahí, mirándolas. Seguramente lo había visto todo.

—Nagisa y Honoka son...—dijo saliendo del estado de shock en el que, aparentemente, se encontraba.— …las Pretty Cure...

—Shogo te lo podemos explicar—comenzó Honoka, acercándose, o intentándolo, porque el chico caminaba hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de ellas, como si fueran algo malo.

—Fugi P,yo...—intentó continuar Nagisa, pero no encontraba las palabras— … yo, yo, te lo puedo explicar…—comenzó a acercarse a él, igual que su compañera y con el mismo resultado que ella.

Pero en ese momento, el Zakena se levantó, por lo visto, el ataque no funcionó.

—El rayo de mármol—gimió Honoka, muy asustada.

—… no funcionó…—terminó Nagisa, mirando al monstruo que se levantaba ante ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kiria vuelve

—¿Por qué no funciono?—pregunto Black, desesperada.

—¿Me podéisexplicar que está pasando?—preguntóesta vez Shogo.

—Hablamos luego—dijo a modo de respuesta White.

Tras decir esto las dos Pretty Cure se disponían a pelear. Se lanzaron contra el monstruo, pero el Zakena era más fuerte que ellas y las lanzó volando ,Shogo se acercó corriendo a Black, que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—¿Estáis bien?—preguntó Shogo muy preocupado.

—Sí, no te preocupespor nosotras—dijo White, que se había levantado y se había acercado a ellos, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—¿Cómo no preocuparme?—preguntó Shogo, de nuevo.

—Muy fácil—respondió Black—. Tú solo confía en nosotras—dijo Black con una sonrisa.

El Zakena iba a golpear a Shogo, pero Black paró su ataque y salió disparada hacía Shogo, que la cogió antes de que se cayera al suelo.

—Cure Black, ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto Shogo, parecía que iba a tardar en acostumbrarse a llamar a Cure Black Nagisa cuándo estuviera transformada, aunque quizás era mejor así.

—S-sí—respondió la chica e intentó levantarse. Observo como su amiga le pegaba patadas al monstruo, sin que éstas surtieran efecto.

Aprovechando un momento de distracción de Cure White, el Zakena lanzó una ráfaga de viento que hizo que los tressalieran volando y chocaran contra un edificio. Soltaron un grito de dolor y el monstruo lanzo un rayo morado por su boca. Las Pretty Cure no podían hacernada, estaban demasiado débiles para moverse. Justo en ese instante, una silueta apareció y paró el ataque.

Los tres observaron a la persona que había ante ellos, sorprendidos lo mirarón sorprendidos.

—¡¿Kiria?!—preguntó Shogo, desconcertado.

—¿Os encontráis bien?—preguntó este a modo de respuesta.

—S-si—respondió White, algo cohibida—. Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hablamos luego—le contestó.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Este es el día del "Hablaremos luego" o qué?!—gritó Shogo. Las Pretty Cure se miraron, miraron a Kiria, los tres sonrieron y dijeron dos palabras:

—Hablamos luego.

Las chicas se levantaron y , al igual que Kiria, se pusieron delante de Shogo, protegiéndolo.

—Black,White, tenéis que atacar-Mepo—dijo Meppel, mirándolas.

—Eso ya lo sabemos—dijo White, jadeando.

—Pero con vuestros nuevos poderes-Mipo—dijo Mipel, como quién comenta un partido.

—¿Nuevos poderes?—preguntaron las dos al unísono, desconcertadas miraban a los animalitos de extraños colores.

—Sí-Mepo/Mipo—contestaron a la vez.

—La reina nos dijo que os acaba de entregar nuevos poderes-Mipo—explicó Mipel.

—¿Que tenemos que hacer para activarlos?—preguntóWhite, sintiendo la esperanza de nuevo.

—Poneos estas pulseras y tocad la gema que hay en ellas y pensad en algo puro-Mepo—dijo Mepel, serio, pero a la vez alegre.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras, Cure Black!—dijo White, sonriendo a la otra chica. Nagisa le sonrió y se puso la pulsera, al igual que Honoka.

—¡Vamos allá!—gritaron al unísono.

—Poder de la gema rosa—dijo Black y un circulo rosa apareció debajo de ella.

—Poder de la gema azul—dijo White y le paso lo mismo que a Blacksolo que en azul.

—El poder de la amistad…—dijo Cure White mientras un rayo blanco y azul subía por ella.

—…purificará vuestro corazón—dijo Black mientras le pasaba lo mismo que a White excepto que el círculo era rosa y negro.

Ambas se dieron la espalda y se agarraron las manos. Las que tenían libres las pusieron delante de ellas. De la mano de Cure Black salió un rayo negro y uno rosa y de la mano de Cure White, uno blanco y azul.

—¡TORMENTA DE LUZ ESPIRITUAL PRETTY CURE!—gritaron las dos ala vez mientras los rayos empezaban a girar alrededor de ellas, hasta que crearon un tornado de color rosa, azul, blanco y negro, que chocó contra el Zakena.

Este se convirtió en pequeñas estrellitas que decían su nombre y desaparecían.

—Funcionó—dijo Black jadeando, a causa de la fuerza que usó para el ataque. White sufría lo mismo.

—Me alegro,pero… ¿Me podéisexplicar que ha pasado?—preguntó Shogo, mirándolas con un gesto de enfado.

—Nosotras te explicaremos una parte ,pero, Kiria también nos tendrá que explicar—dijo Honoka que ya se había des-transformado y estaba mirando al mencionado.

—Está bien os contaré todo, todo lo que sé, al menos…—respondió Kiria, resignado.

—Pero primero explicadme a mí, para que entienda—replicó Shogo, muy confundido.

—Bien, vamos a casa y hablamos—dijo Honoka, animada y todos se dirigieron a casa de Nagisa, pero antes de entrar…

Honoka no pudo aguantar más,corrió haciadonde estaba Kiria y lo abrazó.

—¿Se-señorita Honoka?—pregunto Kiria extrañado.

—Kiria, prométenos que nunca más te irás—dijo Honoka que estaba recostada sobre su pecho y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Eh?—preguntó confundido y sorprendido,ya que nadienunca se había puesto ni dicho algo así al verle.

—Kiria—dijo Nagisa y este la miró con Honoka aún en su pecho—. Honokaha estado muy triste sin ti.

—Kiria—repitió Honoka con un tono que se notaba perfectamente que estaba llorando y todavía estaba abrazándolo—. Promételo.

—Lo prometo—dijo este al oír el tono de vozde Honoka.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Honoka mirando a este.

—Sí—le contestó y le sonrió.

Honoka lo soltó y con una sonrisa dijo a todos:

—Bien, vamos a casa de Nagisa, sus padres y su hermano aún no han vuelto—y todos entraron a casa de Nagisa, pero cambiaron de opinión en el último momento y se dirigieron a la de Honoka.

Una vez allí todos entraron a la habitación de Honoka y su abuela les llevo unas galletas. Estos se sentaron en el suelo y en la cama de Honoka.

—Bien—dijo Shogo todo serio—¿Me vais a explicar ya o lo vais a retrasar más?

—Vale, comencemos… ¿Quién empieza?—preguntó Nagisa mirando a Kiria y a Honoka alternativamente. Ambos se miraban de reojo y se sonrojaban cuándo sus miradas coincidían. La chica sonrió pícaramente—. Jujuju… Honoka, ¿empiezas tú?

—¿Eh?—la chica se levantó sobresaltada y luego se volvió a sentar enseguida. Estaba muy roja—. Esto… Vale…

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Capítulo 1: Plan de acción

**Disclaimer: Pretty Cure no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Hikari no habría sido una Pretty cure.**

—Bien —dijo Nagisa—. Empezaremos por presentarte a Mipel y Mepel—en ese momento Mipel y Mepel aparecieron en su estado original—. El amarillo es Mepel y la rosa es Mipel.

—¡Un poco de respeto! Aish… En fin… Encantados-Mepo/Mipo—exclamaron a la vez.

—Yo soy Mepel, el héroe elegido–Mepo—dijo este.

—Y yo soy Mipel, princesa de la esperanza-Mipo—dijo Mipel.

—Encantado, yo soy Shogo Fujimura—respondió el chico.

—Bien ahora que os conocéis—comenzó Honoka—. Te contaremos todo… Todo lo que sepamos, vaya.

—Nosotras conocimos a Mepel y Mipel...—estuvieron un par de horas contándole todo lo que había pasado, excepto lo de Kiria, mientras él hacía preguntas y ellos las respondían.

—Vaya, pastéis por muchas cosas —exclamó Shogo, asombrado.

—No sabía que os enfrentasteis al rey Haaku dos veces—dijo un asombrado Kiria, que estaba en su apariencia humana.

—Por cierto Kiria—dijo Shogo, mirándolo—. ¿Tú que tienes que ver con las Pretty Cure? ¿Por qué desapareciste del colegio sin dejar rastro? ¿Cómo paraste antes ese ataque?

—Espera un momento—dijo el chico mientras ponía sus manos frente a él—. No puedo contestar todas las preguntas a la vez.

—Kiria va a ser mejor que respondas a todas sus preguntas—Honoka sonrió, divertida.

—Está bien… A ver… Yo fui creado por el rey Haaku, para conseguir las piedras prismas—comenzó Kiria—. Por lo cual tengo poderes, como ya pudiste comprobar, yo luche contra ellas y les di la Piedra Prisma. Sin embargo, este gesto me hace un traidor al Rey Haaku e Ilkubo apareció inmediatamente para llevarme para enfrentarme a mi destino.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres de la zona Dotsuku? —preguntó Shogo, confundido.

—No-Mepo/Mipo—respondieron Mepel y Mipel al unísono, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —Kiria estaba sorprendido—. Pero si sabéis que sí.

—Kiria-Mipo—comienza Mipel —. Una cosa es nacer en el mundo de la oscuridad-Mipo y otra estar de su parte -Mipo.

—Por cierto Kiria, ¿cómo es que estas aquí? —preguntó Honoka.

—Pues veréis—Kiria comenzó a relatar—. Yo me desperté en alguna parte de la Zona Dotzuku y escuche algo de que el Rey Haaku iba a resucitar y que habían modificado al Zakena para que fuera inmune a vuestros ataques y salí de ahí. Entonces es cuando os vi y el resto ya lo sabéis.

—¿Y cómo acabaste allí? —pregunto Shogo, intrigado.

—No sé, no recuerdo nada de después de que derrotarais por primera vez al Rey Haaku ,hasta antes de despertar—respondió Kiria—. Por lo cual, no tengo ni idea.

—Eh… ¿Chicos? Lamento interrumpiros—dijo la abuela de Honoka, entrando a la habitación—. Honoka, yo ya me voy, cuando os valláis cerrad la puerta con llave, por favor.

—Adiós abuela—Honoka la despidió agitando la mano.

—Adiós—contesto la señora y se marchó.

'Por cierto, Kiri, ¿vas a volver a la escuela? Nagisa te pido, perplejo.

ONU -Pues No Se-pwnd pensativo Kiria.

—Vuelve al colegio—Fuji-P sonrió.

—Está bien…

—Chicos, ¿nos vamos?—pregunto Nagisa, sonriendo.

—Vale—respondió Shogo.

Todos salieron de la casa de Honoka. Kiria y Shogo se fueron juntos por un lado y Nagisa y Honoka por otro.

—Vaya que raro—exclamó Nagisa mirando al suelo.

-¿Él Qué? Me pregunto Honoka confundido, mirando a Nagisa.

—Que esta mañana hablamos sobre Kiria y esta tarde aparece—dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

—Creo que me comporté rara con Kiria hoy—dijo Honoka con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Qué pensara de mí?

—Que eres una chica maravillosa—y la chica esbozó una de esas sonrisas tan características suyas.

—¿Cómo? —Honoka estaba sorprendida.

—Tú no viste la cara que tenía cuando lo abrazaste y lloraste por que le habías echado de menos—Nagisa sonrió, pero esta vez con picardía.

—¿Cómo era? —pregunto Honoka, intrigada, mientras Nagisa abría la puerta de su casa.

—No sabría explicártelo—la chica pensaba y pensaba, pero no había forma.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Qué quieres de comer?—pregunto Nagisa mientras habría la nevera.

—_Me ha ignorado olímpicamente…_—Honoka suspiró.

—¿Que hay?

—Carne, sopa y arroz.

-Sopa.

—Bien, entonces yo arroz—dijo Nagisa mientras sacaba la comida de la nevera y la servía.

Cuando acabaron de comer se fueron a la cama, al día siguiente, recibieron una llamada de Shogo diciendo que las esperaba con Kiria en el colegio, una vez llegaron…

-Q-Querías Huye-P-Nagisa preguntó nerviosamente.

—Quería deciros...Que quiero ayudaros—dijo Shogo, muy decidido—. Con todo lo que pueda.

—Pero capitán—exclamó Kiria—. Tú solo eres un humano normal y corriente, no podrás hacer nada.

-Kiria Tiene Razón, Shogo-DIJO Honoka.

—Pues entonces quiero tener poderes como él—dijo Shogo, mirándolo seriamente.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron Nagisa y Honoka al unísono mientras lo miraban, sorprendidas.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, tratare de subir un capitulo cada Viernes, vosotros podéis ayudar dejando reviews.**


	4. Hacía el Jardín de la Luz

**Disclaimer: Pretty Cure no me pertenece, pertenece a Izumi Todo.**

**_Capítulo 4: Hacia el Jardín de la Luz._**

—Pe-pero Fugi-P… —protestó Nagisa—. No queremos meterte en esto.

—Lo siento,pero,ya estoy dentro.

—No podrás hacer nada —le reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Con poderes yo podría... —Pero fue interrumpido por Nagisa.

—¡¿PIENSAS QUE CON PODERES SE SOLUCIONARA TODO ?! —exclamó ella, ahogándose en el llanto.

—Mejor nos vamos de aquí ¿no, Kiria? —pregunto Honoka a la que recibió una afirmación con la cabeza de su parte.

—Señorita Misumi... —dijo Shogo en susurro casi inaudible—. Yo quiero ayudar,yo... Quiero protegerte.

Los dos lo estuvierondiscutiendo un buen rato. Tanto que ya había anochecido, pero daba igual, ya que ninguno tenía prisa por volver a casa, pues los padres de Shogo estaban en el hospital por un pariente asique no llegaríanhasta el día abrazo a Nagisa y esta se puso roja como un tomate.

—Fugi-P...

—¿Si? Señorita Misumi.

—¿T-te pu-puedo llamar por tu nombre ? —pregunto Nagisa mas roja aún, si es que eso era posible.

—Claro, Nagisa —respondió con una sonrisa—. _Siempre quise llamarte por tu nombre y que tú me llamaras por el mío _—pensó.

—Gracias,Shogo —Ella también sonrió.

—Bien Nagisa, vamos a junto a esos dos —Se refirió en tono de burla a Honoka y Kiria—. Son malos nos dejaron a solas.

La parejita salió en busca de la pareja. Después de media hora los encontraron gracias a Mepel, en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Y bien ? ¿Qué decidisteis? —pregunto Kiria, curioso

—Decidimos que Shogo se unirá al grupo —dijo Nagisa, con una gran sonrisa, que luego decayó—. Si os parece bien.

—A mí me parece bien —dijo Honoka algo sorprendida ya que creía que a Nagisa en cabezota no la ganaba nadie—. Y… ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Shogo?

—Desde hoy —respondió Shogo por ella, con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió débilmente mientras se sonrojaba—. ¿No?

—S-Sí…

—Bien...Pero... —comenzó Kiria tras una breve pausa para pensar que decir,ya que no queríaofenderle—. Tú eres… muy vulnerable.

—A eso iba ahora —Shogo rio al pensar lo que iba a proponer —. La reina del Jardín de la Luz...¿Podría ayudarnos?

—¿A qué te refieres capitán? —preguntó Kiria, un poco confuso.

—Me refiero que si hablamos con la Reina podríaayudarnos, si le explicamos todo —respondió, cerrando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros.

—Yo no estoy ten segura-Mipo… —dijo Mipel, no muy convencida.

—Yo no sé de quédudáis… —Tras decir esto todos voltearon a ver a Kiria.

—¿A qué te refieres-Mepo? —pregunto Mepel a Kiria, quien de repente volvió a su auténtica forma.

—¿Eh…?¿Kiria…? —Shogo estaba sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Kiria en su forma normal—. ¿No has cambiado un poco?

—Sí,esta es mi autentica forma,esque…Bueno, mantener forma humana es muy cansado —respondió con algo que parecía una sonrisa.

—¡No nos salgamos del tema-Mepo…! —exclamó Mepel un poco enfadado, ya que Kiria lohabía ignorado.— ¿Kiria, que querías decir con eso -Mepo?

—Quería decir que es la reina del Jardín de la Luz y entraráen razón —Se encogió en hombros de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? —preguntóla chica de cabellos azulados.

—Ella es lo contrario del rey Haaku —comenzó—; eso quiere decir que él es un impaciente y no acepta explicaciones. En ese caso, ella escucharía.

—Pues es verdad —murmuró Nagisa, pensativa.

—¿Cómo no lo hemos pensado antes -Mepo/Mipo? —Avergonzados porque Kiria supiese más de su reina que ellos, los pequeños se sonrojaron.

—¿Y cómo haremos para ir junto a ella? —pregunto Shogo, algo desconcertado.

—Podéis llamar al guardián de las piedras prismas-Mipo —respondió Mipel.

—Vale —Nagisa asintió, mientas sacaba la carta del guardián. Pasó la carta por el móvil y este aparece.

—Bien jovencitas… ¿Queríais algo? —preguntó Sabiduría.

—Claro que queremos algo por eso te llamamos —respondió Nagisa, tratando de sonar normal. Mientras tanto, se enfadaba silenciosamente con el guardián.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ÉL AQUÍ?! —exclamó el guardián, señalando a Kiria—. ¡ÉL ES EL ENEMIGO!

—Huy, que humos… —susurró Kiria para sí mismo— Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

—¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! —pregunto él, tapando con su cuerpo las piedras prismas.

—Tranquilízate guardián —dijo Honoka con tono tranquilo y agradable—. Kiria está de nuestro lado,incluso fue el quien nos dio la piedra prisma amarilla.

—Y bien caro lo pague —murmuró él tan bajo, que solo él y el guardián lo oyeron.

—Y él es Shogo Fujimura,un amigo nuestro que ahora sabe nuestro secreto —Y Nagisa lo señaló tranquilamente—. Eh… Guardián… No tienes por qué tapar las piedras prismas.

—Bien y, ¿quéqueréis? —pregunto el guardián mientras se alejaba un poco de las piedras prismas

—Quieren que los lleves al Jardín de la Luz —respondió por ellas Kiria, para que supieran que él no pensaba ir.

—¿Tú no vas a ir? —le preguntó su compañero, extrañado.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto Honoka, ya que de verdad quería ir con él.

—Todos reaccionarían como el guardián

—Ya veo, pero... —Honoka no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kiria la interrumpió.

—Adiós —Y se teletransportó a dios sabe dónde.

—Se ha teletransportado —dijo el guardián,después de ver la cara estupefacta de las chicas y Shogo—. Vosotras ya deberíais saber que podía hacer eso

Tras eso, apareció un arcoíris del corazón de las piedras prismas.

—¡Hacía el Jardín de la Luz!—exclamó Honoka. Y todos la imitaron.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, ahí termina este capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo, jeje…


End file.
